Tahu
First appearance: The Mysterious Seven Project Tahu is an unlockable character in The Mysterious Seven Project. He is a unique fighter who can use different sets of moves and properties by switching out his mask. Leader of the Toa Mata, Tahu is a bold and brash Toa of Fire. Much like his element, Tahu is hot-headed, and short-tempered, often butting heads with his fellow Toa. However, when anything threatens the Matoran and the island of Mata Nui, he is quick to defend his home. Moveset Kanohi Hau *'Standard Special: Fire Blade' - Tahu lights his blade on fire, slashing forwards in an arc. *'Side Special: Mask of Shielding' - Using the Kanohi Hau, Tahu projects a powerful shield around himself. This deflects any attack heading towards him, though it only softens the damages of attacks from above or behind. *'Up Special: Volcanic Slash' - Tahu quickly slashes upwards in a blaze of fire, before dropping downwards. *'Down Special: Kanohi Swap' - Tahu switches to another mask, chosen at random. Kanohi Kakama *'Standard Special: Fire Strikes' - Tahu lights his blade on fire and delivers several small hits in a row. *'Side Special: Mask of Speed' - Using the Kanohi Kakama, Tahu launches himself forward, delivering multiple hits to anyone he collides with. *'Up Special: Volcanic Twirl' - Tahu spins upwards in a twister of fire. *'Down Special: Kanohi Swap' - Tahu switches to another mask, chosen at random. Kanohi Pakari *'Standard Special: Fire Thrust' - Tahu lights his blade on fire and thrusts forward, dealing high knockback. *'Side Special: Mask of Strength' - Using the Kanohi Pakari, Tahu lunges forward. If anyone is caught in this lunge, he pummels them quickly and then launches them away. *'Up Special: Volcanic Burst' - Tahu unleashes fire below him, pushing him up slightly. *'Down Special: Kanohi Swap' - Tahu switches to another mask, chosen at random. Kanohi Akaku *'Standard Special: Fire Needle' - Tahu unleashes a small piercing beam of fire. *'Side Special: Mask of X-Ray Vision' Using the Kanohi Akaku, Tahu meditates. All of his specials gain homing abilities for a short period afterwards. *'Up Special: Volcanic Rise' - Tahu swiftly launches himself upwards, with no damage but high recovery potential. *'Down Special: Kanohi Swap' - Tahu switches to another mask, chosen at random. Kanohi Miru *'Standard Special: Fire Arc' - Tahu performs a small spin of fire around himself. *'Side Special: Mask of Levitation' - Using the Kanohi Miru, Tahu swiftly launches himself upwards diagonally, acting as a living projectile. *'Up Special: Volcanic Hover' - Tahu hovers mid-air, surrounding himself in fire. *'Down Special: Kanohi Swap' - Tahu switches to another mask, chosen at random. Kanohi Kaukau *'Standard Special: Fire Flip' - Tahu performs a back-flip, hitting those who are nearby and moving a short distance. *'Side Special: Mask of Water Breathing' - Using the Kanohi Kaukau, Tahu surrounds himself in fire before leaping upwards, damaging nearby foes. *'Up Special: Volcanic Kick' - Tahu performs several flips, sending him high into the air. *'Down Special: Kanohi Swap' - Tahu switches to another mask, chosen at random. Super Move (Shared between all forms): Nova Blast - Tahu charges himself with the energy of his element, before unleashing a massive orb of fire around himself, damaging himself and others immensely. . Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Characters with Multiple Movesets Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project